Love You 'Till The End
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Duke and Serenity are spending the best two weeks of their lives. But is it meant to last only those two weeks? or could it be one of those forever and ever stories?
1. Dancing and Running

**Hi. In the fisrts chapters I'll focus on Duke and Serenity's relationship, but eventually Yugi and the gang will appear. Enjoy and review =)**

**I Don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

"_Let's make this night last forever__, forever and ever, let's make this last forever"_

_- First Date (Blink 182) -_

It was a cold evening. The kind of merciless cold that chilled you to the bone and made your teeth clatter. But the crowd didn't seem to care. People form all over town had come to see this. Everyone, old or young, rich or poor, woman or man had gathered downtown, in front of the city hall to witness the lighting of the beautiful, although overdecorated, huge Christmas tree.

A breeze swept through Duke's black hair and caressed the back of his neck. He shivered and turned his gaze to the podium where a tiny bald man had just stepped. The mayor giving his classic speech about Christmas and hope. The audience went mute as the little guy tapped the microphone checking it was on. Duke looked at the crowd, everyone was eager and exited. This time of the year people would eat up all promises of better days. Then after the holidays were over they would return to their same old lives, Christmas miracles and New Year's resolutions way forgotten.

He wasn't a pessimist or anything like that, he just wasn't in the mood today. He breathed out a puff of white air and turned to leave. But as he turned he caught a glimpse of a familiar combination of the most irresistible green eyes and long auburn hair. It was Serenity Wheeler. He had almost forgotten about her, it had been three years since he left Domino. She was staring at the small stage, but wasn't really paying attention. She looked annoyed. Her lips were pressed in a tight line and she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot. She must have felt his intent gaze on her for she turned her head and saw him. Duke immediately looked away. He waited for about three seconds to take another peek at her. To his surprise she was still looking, but her lips had changed into a small but ice melting smile. Duke couldn't help an embarrassed smile. Busted. She let out a shyly laugh and her cheeks lighted up with a pleasant rosy tone. She waved at him. Duke raised a gloved hand and waved back.

They both turned to the ridiculous Christmas tree as the mayor finished with a "Merry Christmas everyone!" and pushed a big red button bringing the tree to life. After the mayor got down the stage, music began playing in the speakers around the square.

Duke eyed the dispersing crowd searching for Serenity. He finally spotted her, next to two older women and talking to a guy. She moved her hand at the man in refusal and gave him a warm smile. Duke began to make his way through the crowd of dancing couples. She saw him coming towards her and began walking too. He stopped a few steps away from her.

"Hi stranger" Duke opened.

"Hey. Long time no see"

"Yeah it's been a while" he took a breath "so what brings you so far away from Domino?"

Serenity turned and pointed to the two women she was standing with "Those two" she sighed "my mom and aunt" she said with a notorious lack of enthusiasm.

Duke look at the women, one was slim with short curly coffee coloured hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a long beige coat and a turtle neck pink sweater beneath it. The other was a rather robust mean looking woman, with long straight dark blonde hair and hard chocolate eyes wearing a thick military green jacket.

"Is everything all right? You sound…" Duke didn't know quite how to put it.

"Annoyed, irritated, pissed?" Serenity offered.

"Yes, you could say that"

"They're sort of impossible when they're together"

"Really?" Duke said looking again "they don't seem too bad to me, well maybe the blond one"

Serenity looked too "That's my aunt, Jane" Serenity's mom was talking to a young man then turned and pointed at where her daughter stood. Serenity knew what her mother was up to and turned her back to her. "Tell me what are they doing?" she said stepping closer to Duke.

Duke sneaked a look over Serenity's shoulder. Her mom was waving at Serenity moving her hand telling her to come. "I think she wants you to go there" Duke told her.

"Is the guy still with them?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Here" she said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "dance with me" Duke was a taken aback by the sudden move but placed his arms on her waist. As they dance they mixed with the crowd and disappeared from the women's view. The music changed to a quicker rhythm and so did their moves and heartbeats. Serenity smiled with every spin, pull and contact with Duke. He pulled her towards him and held her in a strong embrace so close he could taste her sweet breath. Serenity felt a delicious headrush.

"You're pretty good at this" Duke said to her ear as their feet glided on the floor.

"You're not half bad yourself" She replied.

"What can I say? I've got a great partner" The song finished and they ended with their faces inches from each other. Their breath was agitated. Duke could practically feel his own heartbeat through his shirt "Wow" was all he could say before letting go of her.

"Guess we're out of danger" she said relieved.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Duke said resting his gaze on the approaching sturdy blond woman. Serenity took a look and her smile faded a little. "Come" Duke screamed over the loud music and grabbed her hand. They ran, swerving through the mass of people, they didn't stopped until the lights and music were just an echo in the wind.

They slowed into a nice walk "So what's so monstrous about your mom and aunt?" Duke broke the silence.

"Not monstrous, just irritating. Look the minute I got out of school I was flying here. I don't know anyone around here and even if I did I've been too angry to do anything"

"Why?"

"My mom…. We're here to spend the holidays with the family… she'd promised I could bring Joey this year"

"Oh…. That sucks"

"Yeah, and as if that wasn't enough she and my aunt spent all their waking hours talking about the fact that I'm single and haven't had a real boyfriend in my whole life and trying to set me up with guys"

"Single? You're seventeen. What do they want you married? Or something like that?"

"Hey I'm nineteen! And yeah something like that"

Duke laughed. Serenity looked up at him confused and a bit irritated "I'm sorry. It's just you're too little for nineteen" he explained.

Serenity slapped him in the arm and smiled "Shut up" Duke noticed the soft pink in her cheeks had returned "So, why did you moved here?" she changed the subject.

"Work, mostly"

Serenity's gaze searched his "Why didn't you tell anyone? I mean you were there one day and gone the next. Nobody knew where you were or if you were ok"

Duke held her stare then dropped his eyes to the ground "Sorry about that" he took a breath and continued "I had to get out of Domino, I don't know why I just had to… so I left"

They stopped. They hadn't realized they had walked a very long distance. The humongous Christmas tree was barely visible now. Serenity looked back "We should go back"

Duke followed her gaze back "Yeah, let's go"

The walk back was silent. As they stepped back into the lights and music, Serenity's mom ran towards them "Where have you been? I was worried sick" she asked ignoring Duke.

"We went for a walk" Serenity answered turning her head to Duke.

"Oh" she said finally noticing the young man next to her daughter "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met" thre was a hint of hipocresy in her voice. She scanned Duke with her eyes up and down, all while nervously tugging at her turtle neck sweater.

"I'm Duke Devlin, I'm an old friend of Serenity" Duke said offering his hand. Mrs Wheeler just stared at it like if she was being presented to a barrel full with toxic waste.

She quickly turned her gaze to her daughter "Your aunt Jane has someone she wants you to meet, is Jonathan, Hilda's son, you remember her don't you? She came by the house the other day"

"Geez mom I'd love to but I'm catching up with Duke right now. Maybe some other time" Serenity said and grabbed Duke's arm leading him away.

Mrs Wheeler watched her daughter and Duke leave with fire in her eyes. Duke looked over his shoulder and saw the harshness in her gaze, then he turned to Serenity "What was that?" he asked confused.

"She doesn't like you"

"Really?" Duke said sarcastically "Why? I haven't done anything"

"I know but she's like that"

"How?"

"She decides whether she likes you or not with the first contact"

"What? That's crazy. She doesn't know me"

"I'm sorry" She said stopping under a tree. Her eyes looked sad. She looked down, her long hair fell over her face.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything" He said lifting her chin gently and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I should get back" she said taking a step away from him "it was nice seeing you again"

"Wait" he said grabbing her hand. She turned puzzled. "come on you told me you haven't gone out since you arrived here. So let's, let me show you the city" He took a step towards her and held her gaze so she could see he was serious.

"I don't know…. She might…."

"She might what? get angry? Let her, you can blame me, she seems to hate me already" Duke offered her a playful smile, like the one of a kid who'd just cooked up his next devilish prank.

Serenity hesitated for a moment. She looked back, then at Duke. She returned his smile and squeezed his hand.

He walked her through the city streets, pointing out any interesting place they passed. They were waiting for the traffic light to change from green to red in order for them to cross. "I know where we can go next, is one of the most beautiful spots of the city" Duke said excited, he was enjoying spending time with Serenity more than he had expected. Serenity's stomach grumbled. She placed a hand over it. Duke let out a little laugh "After we get something to eat"

"I'm fine, don't worry about that"

"Nah it's no trouble, besides I'm a bit hungry myself" he said rubbing his stomach "what would you like, italian, chinese, thai, mexican, indian?"

"Whatever is closest would do"

"Really? Because we're very close to the food district"

"Anything you want is fine"

After filling their stomachs with a couple of cheeseburgers, Duke lead her through some more streets to a big building, as Serenity examined the stunning structure she read "Hotel Alba" in big silver letters. "Hotel Alba? What are we doing here?"

"You'll see" Duke said yanking her inside.

It was warm inside the hotel, it almost made Serenity want to take her jacket off. He lead her to the elevator, he pressed the button of the last floor. The waiting was excruciating, Serenity watched as the numbers above the door lighted up with each passing floor. Finally the doors slid open and they stepped to a large hall. It was well lighted and had an expensive looking vermillion carpet. Old black and white photographs were displayed on the spaces between doors. Duke looked right then left trying to remember correctly witch way to go. He took Serenity's hand again and moved left. They walked all the way to the end, until they reached a service door. Duke entered and she followed. They climbed a set of stairs and got to another service door. A cold wind entered as Duke opened the door. Serenity crossed her arms around her chest at the sudden change of temperature. They stepped outside. They were on the roof. Serenity could see the black night above with dozens of stars shinning like white Christmas lights. She lowered her gaze a little and saw what Duke had talked about showing her the city. The Hotel Alba had to bee the tallest building in the small city, for she could see all of it, every yellowish light from every home. She slowly spun around taking in the amazing view, she could see parks and roads, cars and restaurants, colourful far away homes with white picked fences and grey apartment buildings surrounded by metal and concrete.

"Duke this is…" she didn't had the words she hadn't seen anything like this, well only in movies.

"Great view, isn't it?" Duke said taking a deep breath.

"How did you find this place?" she asked full with curiosity.

"The hotel belongs to Mr Alba a close friend of my father, his son and I are like cousins and every year he comes here for New Year and throws a big party here on the roof"

"Oh" she replied without taking her eyes from the sighting. They were quiet for a minute, both of them enjoying the other's peaceful company.

"So, that guy your mom was talking about, another fix up?"

"Yep"

"Have you tried meeting some of the guys, I don't know maybe you'll like one"

"My mother has this special gift to pick the worst guys for me" she said turning to look at Duke.

"That bad huh? Maybe it's you" Duke joked with a grin.

"Once she set me up with this guy, Edmund, nice guy, kind of cute, until the check came, he made all this calculations to figure out what each owed, when he finished doing math on a napkin he shows it to me like saying look its true"

"Oh come on, he was cheap but that doesn't sounds so bad" Serenity shot him a look "At least he knew how to do math"

Serenity took a breath "Russell was this guy, came for my birthday. I was with a bunch of friends in a karaoke bar, he got drunk, swore and sang his forever love to me and then ran off with the microphone and a jar of beer"

"Enthusiastic"

"I had never met him before that night" Duke laughed and Serenity continued. "Steven was this creep that stared at my boobs the whole dinner and kept rubbing his leg against mine"

"Seducer"

"Try horny, he even pretended to spill soda on my top and was more than happy to offer cleaning it"

"What did you do?"

"Broke his nose and kicked him in the groin"

"Ouch, I'll remember not to spill anything on you"

"Harry sleeping pill addict, John trap in the 70's, Jason StarWars fan he brought his Darth Vader voice changer to our date, Dan mama's boy, Luke prankster and a bad one, Brad gay, Louis abducted by aliens, Matt pompous bastard, Claude had a whole closet for his dog's outfits, Ryan took off his shoes and asked me to smell his feet, Henry trigger-happy, Maurice…"

"Fine, fine you made your point" Duke said raising his hands in surrender.

Serenity smiled victorious "What about you? Any crazy broads?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Come on everybody gets a whack-job sooner or later"

Duke thought about it for a moment, then he turned and said "Well there was this girl. She was the apocalyptic-conspiracy theories kind of girl" Duke thought some more then snapped his fingers "Laura. At first everything was ok. We were in a nice restaurant with candles and the guy playing the violin. She did talk a lot but I thought she was hot…. Then this incredibly tall and build up guy walks in the restaurant, he was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The minute she saw him she went nuts, she started screaming that she had been followed" Duke let out a little laugh "She even blamed me, she said I was with them and that our date had been a setup. She grabbed the table's edge and turned it over. And as if my luck wasn't at the edge already one of the candles set her dress on fire. It was horrible… kind of funny but horrible" They laughed together then Duke continued "You know there ARE quite a few nut cases out there. I remember this other girl. We went to a charity event but got stuck in the elevator. She went completely insane. She told me it was the end, that we were going to die, kept asking if I had confessed my sins to a priest. After twenty minutes in there she got on her knees and prayed to God to forgive her for yelling at her neighbour's dog…" Duke trailed off "oh God, Martha"

"Who's Martha?" Serenity asked.

"Once I dated this girl Martha" Duke swallowed and took a breath "Turn out she was actually Martin, a lovely business man from New York"

Serenity cracked in laughter "What happened with Martha or Martin?"

"Oh nothing… he did kissed me goodbye though"

She burst into a laugh again, when she managed to control herself again, she turned to stare at the city once more "What's wrong with us?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"I'm curious" Duke said as he walked closer to her and lost his gaze in the distance "have you ever had a normal date?"

Serenity didn't take long to answer "Yes… I went out with Tristan once" Duke didn't know how he hadn't seen that coming. Of course Tristan was going to ask her out eventually. He took a moment to remember the times he had fought with him over Serenity. "He's ok, and incredibly nice to me…"

Her words pull him out of his train of thought "But?" he asked.

She turned to him then back at the scenery "But nothing, he was great. We went to see a movie. He lent me his jacket as he walked me home… kissed me goodnight..."

"Then why don't you keep seeing him?" Duke asked trying not to sound jealous.

"I don't know… I guess I'm still getting use to the idea" They were silent for a minute or two. Serenity yawned. "I'm exhausted… what time is it?"

Duke took a quick glance at his watch "two-o-five"

"What! I have to get back!" Serenity started for the stairs "She's going to go berserk" she muttered under her breath.

"Serenity wait, let me give you a ride" Duke called after her.

They got to the elevator. Duke pulled out his cell phone and made a call as they reached the lobby. When the doors opened he went straight to the reception desk and spoke to the clerk. Serenity waited by the lounge too nervous to sit down. She saw the clerk handing a set of keys to Duke. After Duke thanked him he turned and walked towards her. "Let's go" he said when he reached her.

They ran out of the hotel and Duke pressed the remote in the key ring. Immediately the lights of a black car flashed. They got in and were on their way. "Who did you call?" Serenity asked as Duke speeded.

"Remember Mr Alba's son? His name is James and he's in town already, you know for the holidays, I asked him if I could borrow one of his cars" Duke explained "Where does your aunt live?" he asked her.

"Oh" Serenity searched her mind trying to remember the name of the street "Maple street, number… thirty-five forty-seven"

"Maple street huh? You're in luck I know a shortcut" Duke hit the gas pedal to the maximum. The engine of the car purred as they speeded into the night. They were at Serenity's aunt's home in no more than five minutes. Duke stopped the car right in front of the cosy white house. The house and the whole street were silent except for a couple of crickets in aunt Jane's rose garden. There wasn't any light inside or outside the house. Duke walked Serenity to the front door.

"Thanks for everything" she whispered "tonight was…"

"Memorable?" Duke whispered back.

"Incredible" in the dark she searched for his green eyes "I'm glad we ran into each other"

"Me too" Duke whispered leaning forward. He wasn't quite sure whether to kiss her or not. But she didn't step back. She just stood there, waiting. He raised his hand to hold her cheek, their lips were merely separated by an inch. Suddenly the lights of the porch came to life. Serenity pulled away. They heard the locks on the door being removed and they turned their heads towards it. The door opened and Serenity's mother was standing in front of them, wrapped in a light blue coloured robe. She angrily stared at Serenity. Her eyes said everything she didn't need to use words.

"Goodnight" Serenity whispered to Duke and entered the house.

Duke didn't reply, he could feel it was better to keep his mouth shut right now. Mrs Wheeler gave him another disapproving look. Duke felt her heavy stare, it was fill with loathing, but he held her gaze without flinching. She turned and slammed the door on his face.


	2. Dresses and Penguins

**Hi again =) if you are enjoying this story review please, if you aren't enjoying it well we can't always get what we want right?**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh =(**

* * *

"_You and me babe, how about it?"_

_- Romeo and Juliet (The Killers) –_

Serenity looked inside the store and exhaled a big puff of air. It was chaos, men and women running all over with piles of clothes in their arms. Two ladies slapping each other's hand over a flowery patted dress, both of them pulling one side claming out loud "I saw it first" Kids playing hide and seek around and under the tables and around the blocks of hanged clothes. She looked at a couple, the girl was jumping from shelf to shelf and throwing the accessories and clothing that she picked at the guys arms, the blond man was barely visible. She turned and looked at the entrance of the store, the small benches outside were all occupied by men. You couldn't see a single woman sitting. They all had bags and boxes next to them; some were playing with their kids, others enjoying an ice-cream or a cigarette. But all of them, every single one had the same bored to hell expression on their faces.

"Serenity!" Serenity turned and saw her aunt calling to her from inside the store "come on kid, we're still missing Christmas presents" Jane said with a smile showing Serenity her arm with five beautiful dresses already.

Serenity entered the store. She liked shopping, like any other girl, but after a whole shopping spree with her aunt, she was exhausted, and the worst part was she WAS missing a Christmas present, her mother's.

She started slow, turning down most of what she saw, but after a while she took her pace, and gathered a big bunch of clothing. She was searching for a part of the store she hadn't been to, when someone gently poke her shoulder. She turned right but there was no one there, she turned left and her gaze met a pair of familiar bright green eyes.

Her face lighted up immediately and Duke couldn't help to smile at that "Glad to see you… I thought your mother was going to chain you up to the floor or something"

A small laugh escaped Serenity's throat "Well she did screamed for two hours"

"How did you manage to get free?"

"I'm being tailed" she turned her eyes to where her aunt was.

Duke followed her gaze and nodded "I see" he turned his eyes back at Serenity "you don't think she'd mind to shop without you for a few hours?"

"No, I don't think she would" Serenity replied sarcastically "when hell freezes over"

"I had to ask" he explained. Jane turned around and spotted her niece. She began walking towards her waving a black dress. Duke hid behind one of the shelf, he didn't think Jane had seen him "she's coming" Serenity looked at her aunt then at Duke hesitating. She didn't want Duke to go, but she didn't want her aunt telling her mom she had been with him. According to Mrs Wheeler Duke was only a punk with the worst intentions for her daughter. If her mom found out she had run into him again, she wouldn't let her out, supervised or not.

Duke noticed the dilemma on Serenity's face as clear as water "go try those on" he said "curtain two" he added in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper, then he slipped away careful to be out of Jane's sight.

"Look what I've found" Jane said with strong excitement in her voice but Serenity didn't hear her, she was still staring at the spot Duke had just being in "Serenity!" Jane called again. Serenity snapped out of her trance and turned to her aunt's voice "Are you ok kiddo? You've had your head in the clouds all day"

"Yes, I'm sorry" Serenity said, but her aunt stood with her gaze fixed on Serenity, she wanted an explanation and as Serenity had no intention to give one she reached for the black satin dress on her aunt's hands "My God, it's beautiful"

That did the trick "It is, isn't it?" her aunt said with a smile, staring at the dress in awe. Her face broke down to the gentle woman Serenity remembered from her childhood "you've got some gorgeous pieces yourself" she added, looking at the clothes Serenity was holding.

"Yes, actually I was about to go try them on" Serenity explained.

"Already? But we've just begun"

"Yes… I…" Serenity was trying to come up with a good excuse but her mind was blank.

"Oh I get it"

"Really? You do?" Serenity asked nervously. Maybe she had seen Duke, and she had only been waiting for the moment to get her against the wall.

"Yeah" her aunt said with a happy smile Serenity didn't know what to make off of it "we still have a lot of other places to go, we don't want to spend all day in here" she explained.

Serenity's heart settled down as she hear her aunt's conclusions "Exactly" she said relieved "So I'm just gonna go…" she raised the dresses to finish her sentence and started walking to the dressing rooms.

"Fine, but remember to come out and show me, even if you don't like it. I'm the judge here" Jane said following her nieces steps.

"I thought you wanted to search the store some more" Serenity stopped and said trying to get rid of her.

"Nah you're right we should get going" she explained "so chop chop!" she said clapping her hands together and waiting for Serenity to move.

Serenity gave in and reassumed her pace for the dressing rooms. She couldn't come up with anything else to make her aunt go away. She got to the second curtain and opened it just a little, enough for her to get inside but not to show her aunt there was somebody in there already.

Duke smile when she entered "What took you so…" he began.

Serenity immediately placed her hand over his mouth "Don't talk so loud" she whispered "my aunt is outside"

"What? Why?" Duke asked through her hand a little too loud.

"Shh" Serenity shushed him.

"Everything ok dear?" Her aunt's voice came from outside the curtain.

"Yes…. Just choosing which to try first"

"Well chose faster" Jane said and laughed.

"Turn around!" Serenity whispered.

"Why?" Duke asked confused.

"Because I have to try the dresses on"

Duke looked at the pile of clothing, there had to be over twelve dresses in it "All of them?" he asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. He definitely didn't see this coming.

"Yes, all of them, now turn!"

He obeyed and turned to stare at the wall. He listened as Serenity stripped her clothes off. "Why is she waiting outside anyways?" Duke whispered.

"She wants to see how they look"

"Why doesn't she try hers as well?"

"Because it's a one at a time kind of thing"

"Why?"

"I don't know it's just the way it is"

Duke sighed "Women"

"I heard that!" Duke chuckled "Shh" Serenity quiet him down again.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"I'm coming out" Serenity called at her aunt, before opening the curtain she turned and whispered to Duke "I'll be back in a sec" Serenity walked outside and showed her aunt the pink dress she had picked, then went back behind the black curtain. Duke was still facing the wall. Serenity tried to reach the zipper on the back of the dress but with no success "Can you give me a hand?" she asked in a low voice turning her back towards him and lifting her hair with her left hand. Duke turned and saw the small metallic zip smiling at him. In his life he had undress a lot of girls, but this was different, then again he had never been stuck in a dressing room with one… well maybe once but she wasn't exactly trying out dresses. He gently slid the zipper all the way down, he found himself struggling inside not to kiss the soft and perfect skin on her back and neck "Thanks" Serenity turned and stared at Duke. She cleared her throat and brought him back to reality, he rolled his eyes and turned again.

"If I catch you peeking…" she threatened.

"I know, I know, broken nose and kick to the nuts" he said laughing. Serenity gave him a playful slap on the back of his head "Hey!" Duke complained in a whisper and tried his best not to laugh again.

"So what else you wanted to tell me?" She asked while changing. She poke Duke's back, he turned and saw the long row of buttons on the back of the dress. He placed his hands on the lower one and slowly began buttoning up the dress.

"I just wanted to tell you I had a great time the other day" He whispered finishing the last button.

Serenity turned and met his eyes. The tiny room seemed to push them closer "I had fun too" she said, her throat was dry. For some reason Duke made her feel strange, a good strange, but nothing she had experienced before. Without saying anything else or thinking about it any further she went out and showed her aunt the outfit.

When she returned she turned for him to help her get out of the dress. "I was wondering, if you'd like to do something later" Duke asked to her ear, halfway down with the buttons.

Serenity felt his warm breath and suppressed the low moan forming on her throat. She swallowed and answered "That'd be nice" she felt Duke's hands finishing and him turning to the wall.

They were silent from then on, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like when someone says something wrong or says to much, it was a nice silence, like the one when they were on the hotel roof staring at the night. Duke would help her with some dresses and she would go out and show her aunt, who would shake her head if she didn't liked them or nod if she did. They were up to the last dress. A beautiful vermillion coloured dress Serenity had like for its simplicity. The zipper was on the side so she didn't need Duke's help. She looked at herself in the mirror "How does it look?" she whispered.

Duke turned and dropped his jaw to the floor "You look…." He blinked as if to make sure it wasn't some heavenly mirage cruelly created by his mind. It wasn't just the dress, it was all of her, she seemed to glow, her eyes were bright and her smile seemed to light up the tiny room "Wow" was all that came to his mind and he found himself whispering it without telling his lips to do so.

"Guess we found a winner" she said giving him the warmest smile ever. She went out.

"I don't like it" her aunt told her wrinkling her forehead "too simple"

"Really?" Serenity asked. She felt so shaken up, like this was all just a dream and she would wake up anytime to her same old bed "'cause I love it" she told her aunt and entered the dressing room again.

When she returned Duke wasn't in his place facing the wall, he was looking at her. He waited for her to close the curtain behind her then he advanced the step that separated them. Serenity didn't move she was too busy trying to control her accelerated breathing and her speeding heart. He trailed her arm with his hand resting it against her cheek. Holding her smooth face, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, as if he were afraid she would shattered into a million pieces. Serenity kissed him back, deep down she knew she had longed for this moment as much as him. She found the control to push him away. Duke looked at her down filled with confusion "We can't" she said quietly.

"Why not?" he said staring deeply at her eyes, his lips burned but Duke didn't know if it was for the kiss or for the separation.

"Because we're friends" she explained.

"And?" he said leaning down to kiss her shoulders.

Every one of his mind-blowing little kisses was like a bullet to Serenity's self control "And it's going to be weird when it ends" she said using all her efforts to control the tone on her voice.

"It doesn't have to end" Duke replied hopeful and caught her lips again. That was the end of the last bit control left inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, passionately returning the kiss.

"Serenity, are you ok?" Jane's voice made them split "you've been in there forever"

"Coming" Serenity called back.

She spared another look at Duke's charming green eyes. He kissed the tip of her lips "The Happy Penguin Ice Ring, six-o-clock" he said looking down at her "say you'll be there" he whispered cheerful.

Serenity smiled and kissed the tip of his lips too "I'll be there" She slipped away and went out.

"You've showed me that one already" her aunt said a little confused.

"What?" for a minute Serenity had no idea what her aunt was talking about, then she looked down and saw she was still wearing the red dress "I mean, Did I?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm serious Serenity. Where's your head today?"

Serenity returned to the changing room to find Duke with a smile on his face and trying to hold the laugh at bay. She laughed too and picked her clothes from the ground. Duke turned and let her change. It only took a moment. He felt her hand on his arm asking him to turn, then she gave him one more kiss and went outside with her pile of dresses in her left arm and the red one in her right.

Serenity got to the ice ring ten minutes early. She stood outside glancing at the gigantic skating penguin wearing a red scarf above the entrance. The sign below was what had called her attention "Open from 8:00 to 17:00" it read. She was sure Duke had said at six. She waited another minute then walked to the door. She looked to her left and right, she felt as if she were robbing a bank. She pushed the door expecting it to be closed, but instead it moved smoothly inside. She walked in and let the door close behind her. She strolled down the dark aisle and reached the impressive white freezing ring. She looked around; there was only one light on, back at the rental counter. She walked quietly towards the counter "Hello?" she called.

Out of the blue Duke lifted his head form behind the counter. Serenity screamed startled. Duke smile and raising a pair of skates he asked her "What number?"

After Duke turned the lights above the ring on and set soft calm music they stepped into the ice. It had been years since Serenity had ice-skated but she managed to keep her balance without needing to constantly hold onto the rail. As they glided across the ice Duke turned to her "So? You like it?"

Serenity looked around her, the lights above them were a romantic red the music was a corny love song she had never heard but that at that moment she loved, she could see the shadowy outside of the ring, there wasn't a single soul besides them in the huge room, she turned to him "I love it"

"But?" Duke saw the but in her eyes.

"But how did you do it?" Serenity asked.

"I know a guy"

"You know a guy?" Serenity repeated incredulous.

"Yeah"

"What guy?"

"The manager, he owed me one" he answered. Serenity looked at him waiting for further detail "I helped him with a girl once" Duke explained.

Serenity stopped. Duke slowed down and turned to go back to where she was "So how do I know?" she asked him. Duke had no idea what she meant by that and hope his puzzled face made her explain her question "How do I know you're not just using some playboy charm on me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on Duke you were the ladies most wanted in Domino High" she said looking at the floor.

"Yeah but that… it's different with you" that was the best explanation he could give her.

"Different how?"

"I don't know, you make me feel weird, good weird, like butterflies on the stomach kind of weird… and I can't stop thinking about you, not that I don't want to, to be honest I don't know, I had never felt so strong about anyone, but I like it" he explained.

Serenity turned her back to him. Though every word he had just said had been perfect she still had doubt "I don't know Duke… I don't want to ruin our friendship by doing something stupid…"

"It's not something stupid" He said placing his arms on her shoulders making her turn and look at him "Why are you so scared?"

"I…" She wasn't sure if she should tell him but in that moment she couldn't resist the puppy look he was giving her " I have this bad feeling, I like being with you and all… but I have this hole in my gut… it tells me that it's gonna end bad"

Duke removed a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear "I told you, it doesn't have to end" He kissed her "Come on give us a chance"

Serenity took a moment, she had never feel as she did right now, love and fear at the same time, but fear to what? an inside voice screamed at her as she stared at Duke. She knew two things, she wanted to be with him so bad, but she also knew she couldn't just ignore the feeling in her stomach, then again each time he kissed her made ignoring the feeling easier. She caught his lips in an intense kiss "It doesn't have to end?" she whispered.

"Never" he whispered back.

Their lips met again. Serenity could feel a comforting burning blaze ran from her lips to the rest of her body. When they split Serenity shivered as the blood in her veins rushed to her head. Duke thought she was loosing her balance and pulled her to him, he pulled to hard though and they both fell to the icy floor. As Duke rubbed his head Serenity looked down at him, she looked at his handsome face, at his pointy nose, at his soft and gentle lips, at the raven coloured hair falling on his face, and she laughed, she didn't know from where this laughing was coming, when the fear had turned into something distant like another lifetime away, but she knew it was Duke's doing. Duke stared at her in confusion, thinking she had gone insane but also that her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

When Serenity laugh attack ended she helped him up. They were inches apart, Duke leaned forward and was about to taste her delicious lips once again when Serenity's stomach rumbled. Duke couldn't help to laugh. Serenity's face went red.

"You're definitely a Wheeler" Duke managed to say.

"Huh?" Serenity replied still embarrassed.

"I've only heard such a loud stomach once in my life and it was your brother's" he explained.

"Shut up" she said going a deeper shade of red.

"I was beginning to think you were adopted" Duke kept joking. Serenity gave him a slap in the arm but started laughing too "Don't worry, this wouldn't be a date without a romantic dinner" he said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him. He gave her a romantic kiss. They stepped out of the ice ring and went for the vending machines "Twinkies or Ding Dongs?" Duke asked her.


	3. Past and Present

**Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though that'd be cool XD**

* * *

"_I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes"_

_- In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel) -_

Serenity had opened every shelf and drawer in her aunt's kitchen and still she hadn't found it. As she searched the last shelf she threw over her shoulders boxes of pasta, cans and dozens of instant meals. Why did my aunt bought so many of these, is she expecting a nuclear war anytime soon? Serenity thought as she emptied the big shelf. She got rid of an old box of froot-loops and heard a bump, followed by the sound of a cereal rain on the linoleum floor.

"Ouch" a rough male voice complained.

Serenity turned around surprised by the familiar voice, a voice she hadn't expected to hear until Christmas Eve. In the middle of an explosion of colourful tiny rings was her uncle Tom. He was tall but a little chubby, the buttons on his red shirt appeared to be making an extra effort to hold it together. His black thick hair was always on a military cut. He was one of the sweetest men Serenity had ever known and he loved very much both Serenity and Joey. He was married to Jane. It was hard to understand though, Tom was joyful, extremely optimistic and funny, he was always making jokes, and on the other hand, there was Jane, bitter, cruelly realistic and who always wore an expression such as of someone who had sand in their underwear.

Once she and Joey had asked him about it and he had told them that her aunt was a wonderful person and his endless love, that when he had met her back in highschool she had been perky and cheerful, that she used to enjoy every moment of each day and that her motto had been to live each day like it was the very last. He also told her about the time he had asked her out for the first time. Apparently her aunt Jane had been one of the most popular girls in school, believe it or not, and her uncle Tom the prankster that was sentenced to life in detention after classes. This one time, one of his friends had dared him to pull a prank on her, if he chickened out he would have to run naked through the football field on the upcoming Saturday's game. Tom had never chickened out from any joke or prank in his life and he wasn't going to start now, or so he thought. But when the time came, he saw her and froze in place, "if angels exist, they would look the way she did that day" had been his words; so he couldn't go on with the prank, instead he asked her out and to his surprise she told him yes. Then Joey asked him if he really had ran naked on that football field, "Hell yeah, made the yearbook" he had said, Joey and Serenity had laughed at his answer and he added "I'm a man of my word"

Why did aunt Jane had turned from the popular vivacious girl to the hard bitter woman she was most of the time he didn't tell them, but they figured it out eventually. After they got married, Tom and Jane's only wish was a family, Tom wanted a big one, six or eight kids, Jane maybe not one as large as Tom's dreams but she did wanted a baby with all her heart. She had three miscarriages before they stopped trying. The doctor said Jane's womb was a hostile environment for the embryo and that it was very unlikely she could have a baby. There were treatments but they would turn out to be risky for both the mom and the child.

Tom managed to move on, relying on his optimistic ways and focusing his paternal love on his nieces and nephews. Jane, on the other hand, had shut herself away in a solitary shell, only allowing her husband in every now and then, but everyone knew Tom's love for his wife hadn't changed even when she had.

"Uncle Tom!" Serenity called and rushed at him crushing the fallen froot-loops under her weight.

Tom spread his arms to give his niece a suffocating hug "My favourite niece" he said taking a deep breath and lifting her in the air "What on earth are you doing with your aunt's kitchen?" he asked after settling her down on the floor.

"Oh" Serenity said gazing around and really noticing the mess she had done "I was looking for grandma's cookbook"

"Cookbook? You cook?" Tom asked surprised. Except for Serenity's grandmother, who had been an amazing cook to her dying day, none of the women in her family knew how to, in fact they pretty much sucked at it.

But Serenity herself hadn't really tried, as everybody assumed that she had that particular family curse too, her mother and her had always either order take out or helped themselves a frozen meal, or sometimes her mom's current boyfriend would take care of the food "Yes… well… I sort of don't know"

Before she could explain herself better to her beloved uncle her mother and aunt entered in the kitchen. Her mother froze in the middle of what she was saying and looked horrified at the mess, it appeared as if a tornado had passed through the room.

Her aunt was shocked at the sight too but not at the mess but at her husband, his busyness trip was supposed to keep him in London until Christmas. Her face went blank at first, but quickly melted into a joyful smile. She walked fast kicking pots and frying pans as she made her way to him. Tom received her with a gentle kiss, and for a moment Serenity could see the perky highschool girl from her uncle's story.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by Mrs Wheeler "Serenity! What have you done? This place is a complete mess!" she said eyeing her daughter with confusion and disappointment.

"I was looking for grandma's cookbook" Serenity said eyeing the floor.

"Cookbook?" Mrs Wheeler said in disbelieve "But you've never cook in your life" she continued with the same puzzled tone.

"There's always a first time for everything" Serenity replied lifting her gaze to her mom, then to her aunt and uncle, who were staring silently still in each other's arms.

Mrs Wheeler's gaze hardened and the tension in the room grew. "If she wants to cook I think is perfect, we could use a home made meal for time to time" Tom intervened.

Serenity opened her mouth to say something but her mother spoke first "No, that's not what this is about" she said in a flat voice "This is about that boy" she stated with deadly certainty. She knew her daughter, Serenity was a lot like she had been when she was young, and all she had gotten was an early marriage, two kids and her prince charming turned into an unemployed alcoholic. She didn't want that to happen to her daughter, but that was the feeling she'd gotten when she had laid eyes on Duke for the first time, fear, a cold chill running down her spine, and that was why she wanted to do anything to get that boy out of Serenity's head.

"Yes, I'm going out with him and I'm cooking" Serenity said challengingly as she held her mother's gaze with the same stubborn intensity, not giving an inch.

Looking into Serenity's determination filled eyes Mrs Wheeler knew she wasn't going to win this one "Fine" she said bitterly "But I don't think that book is around anymore" she turned to Jane, they seemed to be talking telepathically, then without another word form Mrs Wheeler and with a goodbye kiss from Jane to Tom they left the room.

Serenity and his uncle were alone again, Serenity turned to double-check the drawers even though she knew the book wasn't there "That was… weird" her uncle said still standing in the middle of the froot-loop explosion "and uncomfortable, definitely uncomfortable" he continued. Serenity didn't reply, she was angry, she didn't know why the hell her mother didn't like Duke, and she hated when she gave her that hard look, the annoying arrogant look that said, go ahead, give it your best shot, I know you're not going to be able to pull it off, but by all means. "So? A boy huh?" her uncle continued.

Serenity gave up her search and turned. She leaned on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. She thought about Duke, since the beginning, she thought about when she had met him at Battle City and when they had been in Noah's virtual world with the rest of the gang. She held the picture of the old Duke in her mind then she thought about the night when he took her to the hotel roof, their kiss at the store's dressing room and their evening at the ice ring. She took the picture of the new Duke in her mind too and compared them, they were exactly the same and also completely different, but she couldn't tell why. "Yes" Serenity finally answered her uncle "his name's Duke"

"I see" Tom said pulling a chair and sitting. He rested his arms on the kitchen table "He must be quite something if you're going to that much trouble to be with him" he said raising his thump towards the door through which her mother had left.

"He is" Serenity said as she lost herself in her memories again, she remembered his deep green eyes gazing down at her, his smooth and soothing voice, his head-rushing touch and his loving and addictive kisses.

Tom noticed Serenity's mind wandering and let a small whistle out. "How long have you been going out?"

Serenity's cheeks blushed to a soft pink, she had only gone out with Duke two times and she was crazy about him already "Actually, we've only gone out twice"

"Twice!" Her uncle repeated surprised "and he's got you all…" he couldn't find the right word so he just moved his hands in the air "twice…" he repeated to himself as if in order to make it more believable "So why the cooking? Why don't you go to a movie or something?"

Immediately Serenity's mind took her back to the end of their ice-skating date. After they had eaten a couple of sweets and treats from the machines, they had skated until they were both exhausted, then they had sat to talk, about nothing in particular, just a nice getting-to-know-each-other conversation. Finally, and this was probably her favourite part, they had gone back to kissing. She remembered saying to him between kisses "Is my turn now"

Without stopping his tender and sweet kisses he asked her "For what?"

"Surprising you" she said pausing for a moment and looking him in his eyes "You set all this" she said waving around her "for me, I want to do something special for you too"

"Really? Because you don't have to do anything if you…"

"That's the thing" she interrupted him "I want to" she said leaning closer to him and tracing his neck with her lips.

"Can you give me a clue?" he asked but his voice cut at the end as she reached the space below his ear, Serenity heard a small pleasure growl forming on the back of Duke's throat and smiled to herself.

"No that would ruin the surprise" she replied and took her time in that particular spot. Duke swallowed hard to keep himself in control. She traced his jaw line all the way to his lips, but she didn't kiss him, she stopped less than inches apart and waited, teasing him. She could feel Duke's heart pounding hard and fast through his chest and could taste his accelerated breath on her. She thought it was cute the way she could drive him crazy like this, then she leaned away "Tomorrow … park" she said and after saying goodnight she walked away leaving him desperate for one more kiss.

Her flashback passed through her mind in a matter of two seconds she smiled and said to her uncle "'cause it's got to be special"

Tom saw her eyes were sparkling. He looked around making sure they were alone "If your mother catches you I'll deny everything" he said joking "your grandma's cookbook is in the attic, in my old trunk"

As if it were possible Serenity's face lighted up even more, she threw her arms around her uncle's neck and hugged him almost to death, she kissed him on the cheek repeatedly and rushed to the door. She stopped halfway and turned to her uncle "Why is grandma's book in your trunk?"

"Your grandmother's cook was the best I ever tasted, and even if your aunt can't even boil some water, it didn't feel good throwing it away, so I kept it"

Serenity held her uncle's gaze for a minute then rushed out of the kitchen and into the attic. She found the old and dust covered trunk and opened it, at the very top of old a pile of old photographs, clothes and books was the brown hard covered notebook, she flipped through the handwritten pages and found the recipes she was looking for, she closed the book then the trunk and ran downstairs. Time was not on her side, she had to start right away, and she also had to clean up the mess she had done in the kitchen. But she was happy. She wanted to do this for Duke, so she couldn't let anything go wrong, she really wanted to impress him.

When she came back to the kitchen her uncle was gone, but the floor had been sweep clean and the pots, pans, boxes, dishes and cans had been set on the table. She took a deep breath and began working with a grin on her face.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but next one will be better, promise, =) Don't forget to review =)


End file.
